


A Druid's Love

by BETATHEFOX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr as a druid, Druids, Fantasty, Hamilton as the guys who make runes and sigils, I think they're called runecasters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BETATHEFOX/pseuds/BETATHEFOX
Summary: Aaron Burr is a druid and Alexander Hamilton is the slightly annoyingly attractive runecaster who visits him everyday.





	A Druid's Love

Aaron sighed. That man was back. Aaron was fairly sure the man had said his name was Alexander Hamilton. Hamilton had been coming here everyday ever since he had found Aaron.

Hamilton continued writing spells and magic theory, ranting aloud while writing. He had come here every single day for the past 7 months to try and seduce Burr. Not suprising Burr mused to himself, he was a druid and most people sought after them for the sheer sake of saying they had caught one. It was strange however because not once had Hamilton ever attempted to chase him, he hadn't even asked Burr for sex he had just asked him out on a date.

That was the first time Burr had been asked on a date, he was used to being sought after for sex but nobody wanted to date a druid. Not even other druids. Like clockwork just like he had done every other time, Hamilton fell asleep writing after working non-stop for hours on little sleep. Also like clockwork Aaron picked him up and delivered him to the edge of the forest. However unlike clockwork Burr did something new, something to.... test the waters as one might say. He kissed Alex on the head, nothing too scandalous and something he could easily deny if asked by other druids as simply checking him for injuries. To see if perhaps Hamilton was like all the others and only wanted something physical and would leave when he got it. Burr left, not noticing that the kiss had woken Alex up who was now touching his forehead and looking at the way Burr had walked in shock.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Aaron was humming a song to himself as he sat in his tree waiting for something. Not for Hamilton to come. No. Of course not. He was that easily swayed, to be won over at simple signs of affection like how Alex always respected Burr's rule about no touching or how he always said his name with a smile or Hamilton's lovely brown eyes or his beautiful raven hair or.... oh dear. So maybe he was waiting for Hamilton but that didn't matter because Burr knew that even if he didn't he would be fine(that's an utter lie he would be devastated).

Burr looked over at the small lake near his tree when he heard a splash. He smiled as he saw his friend Maria, a water nymph who had her pond near his tree. "Hello Maria" Burr said and softly smiled "Have you seen anything from Eliza lately?". Eliza was a human bard who had won Maria's heart. Maria chuckled and said "Yeah we hung out yesterday but I'm here to ask about that human who's been hanging around you!". Burr felt his cheeks heat up as he said "What human. I simply have no idea what you're talking about.". Maria propped herself up onto the shore with her elbows and said "Tut tut. Don't lie Aaron~ Don't think I haven't noticed that human runecaster around here. Word around the forest is that you kissed him yesterday." At this Maria grinned as Burr put his head between his knees and he said "I just kissed his head and who told you anyways?". Maria grinned and shrugged then looked behind him and said "Ah well. Gotta go, your human's here" and disappeared into the lake.

Burr's head snapped up and he saw a blushing Alexander holding a piece of stone, a chisel, a quill and pot of ink, and a book. Alex, still blushing, smirked and said "I'm your human? Does that mean you're my druid?". An extremely embarrassed Burr managed to say "No! Uh wh-why do you have those?". He hoped Alex wasn't planning on using the chisel on his tree. He would hate for it to come to a fight. Alex blushed again and said "I felt your kiss last night-" Aaron wanted to die "-and I was thinking if you want and I won't if you don't want me too of course, but if you want I could choose a word or use your name and make it into a sigil. A sort of symbol meant to represent something.". Aaron thought for awhile and decided "That sounds nice. Could you do my name, the word patience, and the phrase wait for it?". Burr hoped he wasn't asking for too much. Alex nodded and said "Yeah! I'll start working on it". 

Just like that Alex sat down and it was just like any other day, him ranting and raving to Aaron while he worked and Aaron listened occasionally offering bits of advice or making a dry comment. When Alex finished it was still earlier than when he fell asleep and Aaron smiled as he watched him place the stone slab against his tree. This wasn't the first time he had been given something but it was the first time anybody had made something for him. When Alex stood up and faced him Burr kissed him and backed away quickly saying "Perhaps you'd like to take a stroll of the rest of the forest?". He smiled when Alex nodded and they set off with Alex ranting about various things but stopping to listen whenever Aaron started talking about the plants near them.


End file.
